Doctor Who (Microsoft Windows Film Series)
Doctor Who is a series of British-American science fiction adventure films based on the British MSN television series of the same name. Various directors and writers haven been apart of the series along with ensemble cast in the films. The series has been distributed by Microsoft Studios (currently as Xbox Game Studios). The series has received a mixed to positive response from critics and fans, praising the acting, action sequences, visual effects and music while some criticize the film series for being inferior to it's British television series counterpart. The series has been commercially successful, grossing over $1 billion worldwide. Films To be added Cast The Doctor * Jeff Bridges as The First Doctor * Jim Carrey as The Second Doctor * Robert Downey Jr. as The Third Doctor * Johnny Depp as The Fourth Doctor * Ryan Gosling as The Fifth Doctor * Will Ferrell as The Sixth Doctor * Steve Carell as The Seventh Doctor * Nathan Fillion as The Eighth Doctor * Jeremy Renner as The Ninth Doctor * Jared Leto as The Tenth Doctor * Andrew Garfield as The Eleventh Doctor * Bryan Cranston as The Twelfth Doctor * Elisabeth Moss as The Thirteenth Doctor * Harrison Ford as The War Doctor * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as The Fourteenth Doctor Companions * Hailee Steinfeld as Susan Foreman * Paul Rudd as Ian Chesterton * Liv Tyler as Barbara Wright * Chris Evans as Steven Taylor * Melissa Benoist as Polly Wright * Grant Gustin as Ben Jackson * Ben Schnetzer as Jamie McCrimmon * Zoey Deutch as Victoria Waterfield * Elizabeth Gillies as Zoe Heriot * Danielle Panabaker as Liz Shaw * Taylor Schilling as Jo Grant * Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Sarah Jane Smith * Wyatt Russell as Harry Sullivan * Emmy Rossum as Leela * Amanda Righetti as Romana I * Rachel Keller as Romana II * Bill Hader as K9 * Tye Sheridan as Adric * Mackenzie Davis as Tegan Jovanka * Natalia Dyer as Nyssa * Cameron Monaghan as Vislor Turlough * Ashley Greene as Peri Brown * Holland Roden as Mel Bush * Lili Reinhart as Ace * Rachel Weisz as Grace Holloway * Jon Foo as Chang Lee * Margot Robbie as Rose Tyler * Donald Glover as Mickey Smith * Henry Cavill as Captain Jack Harkness * Tessa Thompson as Martha Jones * Ellie Kemper as Donna Noble * Robert De Niro as Wilfred Mott * Sophie Turner as Amy Pond * Dylan O'Brien as Rory Williams * Kelly Preston as River Song * Seth Rogen as Craig Owens * Dua Lipa as Clara Oswald * Zendaya as Bill Potts * Zach Galifianakis as Nardole * Shameik Moore as Ryan Sinclair * Geraldine Viswanathan as Yasmin Khan * Tom Hanks as Graham O'Brien Villains * Tom Kenny as the Daleks * Alan Tudyk as the Mondasian Cybermen * Peter Cullen as the Cybus Cybermen * Pedro Pascal as The Master * Robert Englund as The Master/Decaying Master * Josh Brolin as The Master/Tremas * Toby Stephens as The Master/Bruce * Victor Garber as The Master/Professor Yana * Sam Rockwell as The Master/Harold Saxon * Parker Posey as The Master/Missy * Willem Dafoe as Davros * Elizabeth Banks as The Rani * Danny Huston as Rassilon * Vincent D'Onofrio as Omega * Tom Cavanagh as The Valeyard * Crispin Glover as The Great Intelligence * Martin Donovan as The Celestial Toymaker * Rami Malek as Sutekh * Michael Ironside as The Beast * Matthew Modine as The War Chief * David Hyde Pierce as The Meddling Monk * Kate Walsh as Lady Cassandra * Zachary Quinto as The Dream Lord * Robin Wright as Madame Kovarian * Michael Keaton as Black Guardian Supporting characters * David Harbour as Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart * Katie Aselton as Madame Vastra * Emily Kinney as Jenny Flint * Jack Black as Strax * Jamie Lee Curtis as Kate Stewart * Milana Vayntrub as Petronella Osgood * Judith Hoag as Jackie Tyler * Viola Davis as Francine Jones * Helen Hunt as Sylvia Noble * Maddie Ziegler as Ashildr/Me * Michael B. Jordan as Danny Pink * Robert Sean Leonard as Pete Tyler * Forest Whitaker as Clive Jones * Sonequa Martin-Green as Tish Jones * Lamar Johnson as Leo Jones * Giovanni Ribisi as The Ood and Ood Sigma * Kyle MacLachlan as The Elder Ood * Mark Hamill as The Face of Boe * J.K. Simmons as The Eleventh General * Danai Gurira as The Twelfth General * Meryl Streep as Ohila * Jessica Chastain as Tasha Lem * Eric Stonestreet as Dorium Maldovar * Ashton Sanders as Rigsy * Angela Bassett as Grace O'Brien Production Development Action on April 5, 2006. Pre-production and filming Filming action on March 4, 2008 to present. Post-production Production date on February 22, 2007. Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Category:Microsoft Movies Category:Windows Movies Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Doctor Who Category:Microsoft Film Series